


Bruise

by megneedsglasses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, I finally did it, I wrote the smut, Light BDSM, M/M, and yeah, idk how this happened, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megneedsglasses/pseuds/megneedsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was pleasantly surprised; he had been expecting something more like one of their ties or maybe a belt—not the rope that was currently holding his arms up above his head with a pretty knot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaa idk how this happened  
> Happy Friday?

“I want to bruise,” Oikawa said, and he could feel Iwaizumi pause. He kept his eyes planted on the ceiling to keep his blush at bay. 

He jumped at the light touch of Iwaizumi’s fingertips on his knee and took a deep breath to hide the shudder that ran through him as they trailed up his body. Iwaizumi gripped his chin and pulled his gaze to his, and Oikawa licked his bottom lip in anticipation. He didn’t know what Iwaizumi was looking for in his eyes, but he must have found it because after an intense few seconds he was released again. He couldn’t help as his eyes followed each of Iwaizumi’s movements as he crossed his arms at the side of the bed after that. 

Oikawa pushed himself up with a sigh and scooted to the edge of their mattress. Iwaizumi was hot to the touch, his skin soft under his palms as he smoothed them up his abdomen, enjoying the way each muscle twitched slightly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his sternum, and looked up with a smile.

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” he hummed.

Iwaizumi shook his head and his hands found purchase on Oikawa’s sides. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you’re tenser than a new rubber band.”

He clicked his tongue and rolled his neck. “Well excuse me if I’m a bit nervous.”

“Don’t get all defensive on me now,” Oikawa remarked cheekily and pulled Iwaizumi closer by the seat of his pants. 

He gave a firm squeeze to his ass and leaned back a bit, admiring all that was his. Iwaizumi was just in an old pair of sweatpants, a little too loose and hanging just so to show off the hardness of his lower stomach and the start of the V of his hips. His skin glowed bronze in the low light of the room. Iwaizumi had insisted that they kept a light on this time around so he could see Oikawa’s expression at all times. Their bedside lamp was dim enough that it didn’t bother Oikawa too much anyways, and the added view was a nice change. 

“I’m not defensive, I just didn’t think I’d have to deal with your usual shit this time around.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa giggled, unaffected by their usual verbal banter. He ran his hands up his back in appreciation and pressed his cheek to his stomach to hide his grin. “Relax.”

“I am, you just keep distracting me.”

Oikawa snickered to himself. “Now would I do that?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be good and do what I say right now?”

He took a quick breath, and felt the way Iwaizumi’s hands gripped him tighter signaling that he saw and knew it was because of his words.

“A-and aren’t you supposed to be making me?”

“Really? How cliché,” Iwaizumi muttered and rolled his eyes, but Oikawa could feel him loosening up under his fingertips.

He nosed his way down from his navel and inhaled deeply, his hands sliding to squeeze at his hips. Iwaizumi smelled like soap. He wondered… He paused when he met the band of his underwear above his pants and looked up. Despite the frown creasing his brows, Iwaizumi’s eyes were dark with curiosity. His lips parted to take in a breath or to say something, but Oikawa stopped him. He looked up into his eyes and leaned forward to lick a stripe back up his happy trail slowly. 

The response was instant. Iwaizumi jolted forward and gripped the back of Oikawa’s neck to pull him away. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I,” Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi dug his fingers in tighter. He could feel the heat pooling already low in his gut. His eyes fluttered, but remained locked with Iwaizumi’s. “You don’t taste like soap.”

“If you want something, you need to ask. Understood?”

Oikawa could feel his mouth stretching into a smile and bit his lip with his eyes shut.

“Understood,” Iwaizumi barked and Oikawa started, blinking back open, his face flushing hot.

“Yes!”

Iwaizumi bent forward until they were eye-to-eye and nodded. Oikawa dumbly mimicked the movement, licking his lips as puffs of hot breath washed over his face. His skin pricked in hot excitement. 

“Good,” Iwaizumi smiled.

He came closer still, his lips grazing just shy of real contact, and Oikawa had to swallow a whine. He wanted to those lips to devour him, but could do nothing with the steel grip still at the back of his neck. “Do you want something?”

“Kiss me.”

They watched each other for a few heartbeats and Oikawa felt his pulse quicken at the smirk of Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

“Get back on the bed.”

And Oikawa was released. He slid back to where he had been in the middle of the bed slowly and cursed himself at how easily Iwaizumi had turned this around. Goosebumps were already crawling up his bare arms and he felt practically naked in nothing but his boxers with the way he was eyeing him. Iwaizumi left him there to shuck off his sweats and stood at the end of the bed with his arms crossed again. Oikawa couldn’t help but look him over appraisingly; the strength of his muscles alluding to the power he had over him was enough to get him hot and bothered. 

He wasn’t the only one feeling it either. Iwaizumi sported an obvious bulge and Oikawa couldn’t stop from remarking on it.

“Maybe the boxer briefs weren’t the best choice if you were trying to be sly, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi just glared harder and sighed. “Did I say you could speak?”

Oikawa gripped the sheets and smiled coyly to mask his arousal. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

Iwaizumi didn’t reply. Instead he put his knees to the mattress and crawled up to swiftly capture Oikawa’s lips with his own. Oikawa gripped his shoulders with a shudder, his insides churning away, and let his eyes flutter shut as Iwaizumi sucked hard on his bottom lip. He broke the kiss too quickly and instead licked the shell of Oikawa’s ear slowly.

“Don’t make me gag you,” he threatened, voice dropping an octave, and bit down none too gently on the shell of cartilage.

Oikawa whined at that and slid his hands down to hold onto Iwaizumi’s biceps. He panted lightly as Iwaizumi continued to nip down his skin, and suck at the base of his jaw. He threaded his fingers through his cropped hair to anchor himself, but Iwaizumi pulled away the moment he tugged. 

“Arms up.”

Oikawa opened his mouth, but shut it quickly with a clack of teeth at the look he received and obeyed. Iwaizumi ran his hands up his sides, making sure to drag his calloused thumbs over his nipples. Oikawa practically squirmed at the attention. He chewed on his lip as Iwaizumi leaned forward to tease him, lave his tongue around one of the buds and lightly pinch it between his teeth. He keened, feeling thoroughly debauched. Even though Iwaizumi was just giving him feather touches and teases anticipation was winding him tight like a spring. 

His arms were beginning to shake from holding them up, and he ached to run his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair. A trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses and bites were making their way back up the column of his neck, and he was burning up fast. Iwaizumi pulled away to cup his face and smirk.

“Look at you. Now who’s like a rubber band?”

“Iwa-channn.”

“Don’t whine.”

Oikawa took a deep breath and pouted. He was on edge even as Iwaizumi pressed his mouth to his again. He gasped into the kiss, relieved to have even the slightest bit of control over what they were doing. Iwaizumi squeezed his jaw and tilted his head to deepen their kiss, his tongue tickling the roof of his mouth. He faintly tasted of coffee and Oikawa ran his tongue over his teeth. Iwaizumi sucked and Oikawa melted, dropping his burning arms with a moan to wrap them around Iwaizumi’s head and pull him close. 

The kiss was broken immediately, and Iwaizumi sighed. 

“Hold out your hands.”

Oikawa did as he was told, panting, and Iwaizumi flipped them so his palms faced down. He dipped to the side to reach under the bed and produced a length of white, twisted rope. He made quick work of tying his wrists together simply. Oikawa tested the knots. They were tight, but not alarmingly so. It was a softer material, clearly not synthetic; maybe it was cotton. He looked up quickly with his mouth open, and Iwaizumi just shrugged.

“You’ve left me no other choice if you’re not going to be good.” He pressed a quick kiss to the back of one of his hands and then secured them both to the headboard with the excess rope.

Oikawa tugged at them experimentally. He was met with very little give, and he made fists as he glanced back up to where Iwaizumi was sat still between his thighs.

“This won’t cut off my circulation, will it?”

“Nope,” Iwaizumi grinned and kissed him quick and chaste.

Oikawa eased back into his restraints and gulped some more air to calm his beating heart. They had never done this before, but it was obvious that Iwaizumi had put more thought and preparation into it than he assumed he would. He was pleasantly surprised; he had been expecting something more like one of their ties or maybe a belt—not the rope that was currently holding his arms up above his head with a pretty knot. 

He had been unsure when he approached Iwaizumi about it too. A little nervous about being laughed at or looked at like he was crazy. He always knew that Iwaizumi’s strength turned him on, and sure, sometimes they were a little rough with each other; they had done some spanking, but that was more of an in the moment kind of thing. He didn’t even know what made him really want to try it, aside from realizing that he quite liked it when Iwaizumi held his arms over his head or kept him from moving with his body. And Iwaizumi was so nonchalant about it when he finally told him that this is what he wanted, barely pausing in his reading to turn and agree.

Oikawa gasped, brought back to the present by a pinch to one of his nipples and blinked rapidly. 

Maybe Iwaizumi had been wanting to do something like this as well.

A hand trailed down his stomach, fingers lightly scratching, and Oikawa instinctively jerked his knees up to protect himself. Iwaizumi just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and pushed both legs down until his feet were back on the bed. 

“Are you going to be good for me, Tooru?”

Oikawa hummed, still attempting to keep some semblance of face. He made fists and pulled lightly, only succeeding in pulling himself up the bed a bit. Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed and leaned forward.

“ _I said_ are you going to be good for me?”

Iwaizumi cupped him through his boxers and Oikawa choked on his own spit. “Yes,” he hissed.

“I’m sorry, you need to speak up, babe,” Iwaizumi sighed and grinded the heel of his palm to the length of his dick. 

Oikawa keened, and his knee jerked up again. He rested his ankle on Iwaizumi’s shoulder since it seemed like he’d continue reacting as such and pouted. “Y-yes,” he said louder, his voice wavering. He glared at Iwaizumi. 

He continued to work him from over his underwear. Oikawa was hard now, the friction from Iwaizumi’s hand at least giving him some relief, but not nearly enough. Iwaizumi’s other hand was running up and down his raised leg in what was probably meant to be a soothing manner, but it was setting Oikawa’s teeth on edge. He placed his foot on his shoulder and gave him a light shove.

“Iwa, I n-need more.”

“More what?”

Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi squeezed him, and his hips bucked into the feeling. “I don’t know. Just more,” he gasped and Iwaizumi sighed. 

He shuffled back, Oikawa’s leg falling back against the mattress with a thump, and removed his hand from his dick. Oikawa whined and hooked his calf around the back of Iwaizumi and desperately tried to pull him closer any way he could. Iwaizumi chucked and bent down to suck at his chest. He made his way down, and Oikawa wanted to beg, but opened and closed his hands stubbornly instead. Iwaizumi stopped at the hem of his boxers and Oikawa held his breath. He pulled the band between his teeth and all of his body tensed, ready. The elastic snapped back against his stomach and he frustratingly hit Iwaizumi with his foot.

Iwaizumi barely glanced up. “Patience is a virtue, Tooru.”

“Fuck you, you teASE. Ah!” Oikawa’s eyes squeezed shut. 

Iwaizumi was mouthing down his length, the friction through the fabric of his underwear so little yet so much when he had been barely touched. He felt his cock spill precome and bit his lip against the moan that was working its way up his throat. 

“Iwaaa,” he pleaded. 

Iwaizumi hummed and sucked on the head. Oikawa kind of wanted to scream, but held it in with a ragged breath. 

“I need more.”

Iwaizumi sat up, but continued teasing him with his hand. Oikawa felt gross, the wetness of his boxers making him shiver. He blinked his big eyes up at Iwaizumi and tugged against his restraints. 

“I was kind of liking the idea of watching you come in your boxers.” Oikawa whimpered and shook his head. “No?”

“Hajime,” Oikawa pleaded. 

Iwaizumi must have noticed how desperate he was because he clicked his tongue and made quick work of pulling down Oikawa’s soaked boxers. His cock sprung free and fell heavily on his stomach, deep red. 

“I like seeing you all frustrated and undone. I’ve barely touched you and look,” Iwaizumi murmured and squeezed his balls.

Oikawa grunted and rolled his eyes, feeling more precome spill out onto his stomach. 

“Iwa-chan.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just getting started.” 

Oikawa gasped as his cock was finally grasped, and Iwaizumi slowly worked him. There wasn’t nearly enough pressure though. It was just enough to get him squirming, hanging over the edge. Iwaizumi thumbed over the head, spreading the slick of precome around, and Oikawa felt himself jerk up with a little shout caught in his throat. The hand was pulled away instantly and he was left to writhe on the sheets panting. 

Iwaizumi bent down and kissed the inside of his thighs, biting marks and licking the stinging skin sweetly after. Oikawa tried pulling his legs away, but was held in place by Iwaizumi’s hands. He looked down to find Iwaizumi already watching him, and his whole body throbbed, cock still liberally spilling precome. 

“How close are you?”

Oikawa took a shaky breath and licked his lips. “I’ve been there you ass.”

Iwaizumi smiled. “Try not to come.”

Whatever Oikawa was going to say ended up coming out in some choked off noise that made his cheeks burn. Though he couldn’t even begin to feel embarrassed, as Iwaizumi had swallowed his cock in one fluid motion. He bobbed his head, tongue flat pressing pressure to the underside relentlessly. Oikawa pulled hard at the ropes holding him. His back arched against the sheets and he cried out, pulling his knees up again. He vaguely remembered squeezing Iwaizumi’s head between his thighs before they were pried away and apart again. 

He tensed, opening his mouth to scream, but before he could Iwaizumi pulled off and all the air left him in a wheeze. He blinked hard and made fists with his hands again. His fingernails bit into his skin and he focused on that and how his chest didn’t feel big enough for how much air he needed. 

Then Iwaizumi’s face was there, his eyes flitting around quickly and his hands gripping his face softly. 

“Hey,” he whispered and caressed his cheeks. He cleared his throat and he smoothed his hair from his forehead. “Are you alright?”

Oikawa looked up into his eyes and caught his breath. He nodded slowly.

“I want you to tell me, Tooru.”

Oikawa smiled faintly, but decided a quick assessment would be wise. His arms burned a little bit, and he was shivering lightly. His muscles were still wound tight, but his breathing was slowing back to something normal. Where Iwaizumi was touching him was still sending sparks into his skin. He was so warm, and he jerked his hands, aching to touch him. Iwaizumi was still searching his face when he looked back up, a crease worrying into his brow.

“I’m okay,” he mumbled. Iwaizumi let out a sigh. “This is just really intense.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Oikawa sucked on his cheek. He shook his head. “I’m good.”

Iwaizumi continued to look at him. If Oikawa had his hands he’d squeeze his arm reassuringly, but instead he hooked a leg around Iwaizumi’s hip and squeezed softly that way. 

“Are you sure?”

“We’re not stopping without me coming, hell no.”

That got a chuckle out of Iwaizumi, and he leaned forward to kiss him. Oikawa melted into the tenderness of it and basked in the way Iwaizumi slowly deepened the kiss. He could feel his pulse still beating fast against his ribcage and moaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth when he rolled his hips down tentatively. He grinded up, searching for that friction again and Oikawa wrapped both legs around his waist to hold him there for a little longer. 

Iwaizumi pulled back from him with a pop, and pulled his legs back down. The hunger was back in his eyes and Oikawa pulled on his ropes again. He just wanted to pull his hair and grip onto his arms like usual, and the fact that he couldn’t was killing him.

Iwaizumi’s hand was back around his cock, and he arched into the touch with a mewl. He brought him back to the edge quickly, and bent down to lap up some of his precome. Oikawa groaned and looked away, back up to the ceiling, as Iwaizumi sucked on the tip, his tongue teasing under the head. He bucked his hips when he hummed around him, and Iwaizumi pulled off quickly. 

Oikawa was back to panting fast, all of his nerves on fire. Iwaizumi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stretched on his knees so his could reach the end table. He hiked one of Oikawa’s legs back over his shoulder and held his gaze as he uncapped the bottle of lube with his teeth. Oikawa whimpered again and tugged on his restraints. 

Iwaizumi pressed his lips together. “Should’ve tied you up so you were on your stomach and taken you from behind,” he tsked. “Next time I suppose.” He coated his fingers in lube and rubbed them together. 

Oikawa shivered still. Iwaizumi circled his finger around the ring of tight muscle, applying pressure, but never easing in, and wrapped his other hand back around Oikawa’s cock. He hardly put any real pressure there, his grip too loose to do more than make Oikawa squirm at the teasing sensation. He squirmed as Iwaizumi pushed his finger into him and he groaned. His back arched and his arms strained as Iwaizumi continued to jerk him off and stretch him with his finger. 

He was going a little crazy. Each time he was about to come, Iwaizumi would take his hand off his dick and slow the thrusting of his finger. He did this a few times before even easing in a second digit, and by that time Oikawa was right back where he was before they stopped and regrouped. He gasped and tried to sit up, forgetting about the ropes. 

“God, I love your fingers,” he heard himself slur, and shut his mouth quickly. 

Iwaizumi paused. “Well that’s news.”

Oikawa tried to glare, but ended up squeezing his eyes shut in a moan when Iwaizumi scissored his fingers inside him. 

“Tooru.”

“I didn’t mean,” Oikawa whined when Iwaizumi slowed his movements and took his hand off his cock. “Please don’t stop,” he practically wailed. 

“Then tell me.”

Oikawa tried bucking his hips onto Iwaizumi’s fingers, but was held down. He licked his lips and looked up to see if the rope had begun to slip at all, but cried out when it was still as secure as it had been. He looked back down desperately, but Iwaizumi just raised his eyebrows.

“I like your fingers. They’re thicker than mine and stretch me just right. I love it when you fuck me with them,” he babbled. “Hajime, you can’t stop now, I need you,” he carried on, not even caring that he was probably bright red and basically begging now. “ _Hajime_.” 

Iwaizumi smirked and pressed his free hand to Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa willingly wrapped his lips around his fingers and sucked greedily, groaning over the taste of his own precome. Iwaizumi started moving his fingers again, adding a third, and curled them. Oikawa saw stars as his prostate was hit and groaned over how good it felt. He bit down on the fingers in his mouth to ground himself a little. 

“I wish you could see how you look right now,” Iwaizumi said and eased his fingers out. 

Oikawa greedily sucked air into his lungs, but began to panic when the warmth of Iwaizumi left him completely. He pulled hard on restraints and moaned frantically. 

“Iwa-chan, you can’t leave me, come back, Iwa—“

The bed dipped back down and Iwaizumi tucked himself back between his thighs with a huff. “Don’t scare me, I was just taking off my underwear, babe.”

“You have to tell me that then.”

“I’m sorry.”

Oikawa nodded and looked down. His eyes instantly went to Iwaizumi’s cock. It looked painfully hard, hanging heavy between his legs. He felt himself salivate and rubbed his calf around Iwaizumi’s hip to encourage him closer. 

He made fists and tugged on the rope. “I wanna touch you so bad.”

“Is that so?”

An idea popped in his head. “I’ll suck your cock if you untie me.”

Iwaizumi dipped closed and one of his hands covered both of Oikawa’s. He squinted his eyes and brought his hand back to Oikawa’s cock teasingly. 

“Nice try.”

Oikawa practically screamed. He was so busy trying to catch his breath that he didn’t even notice Iwaizumi rolling on a condom and slicking himself up generously. 

Iwaizumi shuffled closer and gave Oikawa a few languid strokes. Oikawa arched his back and moaned, pressure pushing at his entrance. He looked down to yell at Iwaizumi for teasing him when he finally realized that it was his cock that was boarder-line tormenting him. 

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, just staring into Iwaizumi’s eyes. Iwaizumi leaned forward slightly.

“ _Please_.”

Iwaizumi slid inside him with one fluid thrust of his hips, and groaned. Oikawa’s voice got stuck in his throat. He curled his fingers into fists and just started nodding to compensate for his lack of words. 

Iwaizumi started with slow rolls of his hips and shallow thrusts that made Oikawa’s skin crawl. He was so sensitive it was crazy. He shivered, goosebumps pricking down his arms renewed, and he grunted and whined loudly. Iwaizumi’s gaze was so intense, never leaving his face. Even if Oikawa shut his eyes or looked away he could still feel the burn of his stare. Iwaizumi leisurely picked up his pace, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. 

Iwaizumi felt good, thick, the slide pulling high whines out of him. Oikawa decided to hold his gaze and plead with his eyes. Iwaizumi pressed his mouth to his for a quick smooch, understanding, and braced Oikawa with one hand at his back and one at his hip. He slammed his hips into him hard, and Oikawa shouted something incoherent. He knew he was making noises and stammering out words, but his mind couldn’t comprehend anything beyond what he was feeling. 

Iwaizumi’s hands were definitely leaving bruises with how hard he was holding him. When he found his prostate Oikawa sobbed, and Iwaizumi worked his hips at a different tempo that just turned him to jelly right there on the mattress. 

Iwaizumi was speaking in his ear and he gulped air to get his brain to work.

“Tooru, Tooru, _fuck Tooru_. So good, come on baby, that’s it, I’ve got you.”

Oikawa’s eyes rolled back and he squeezed them shut. Colors danced behind his eyelids still, his skin burning one moment, and then shivering with the intensity that he was being pounded into the next. The air was being knocked from his lungs with each thrust, and he struggled weakly against his binding. He desperately wanted to hold him, wrap his hands around his biceps and feel them work like usual. Iwaizumi was moving so intense and right between his thighs that he needed something to ground him. He wrapped his legs around his waist to hold on, heels digging into the small of his back.

“Come for me, Tooru.”

Oikawa arched off the bed, shivering viciously. He gasped, cheat heaving. His eyes were glassy, the ceiling a blur, and he shut them quick and just groaned. His orgasm hit him hard and he was floating in ether, his body lightweight and heavy at the same time. 

Come coated his chest, and Iwaizumi fucked him right through it. Iwaizumi came; cock throbbing so deep within him it was enough to shock him into some sort of veiled coherency.

He chest heaved in agony, trying to find enough air to clear the spots that plagued his vision. He heard himself whimper and flinched hard as Iwaizumi pulled out of him, but he was too weak to do more than that. 

He blinked fast as Iwaizumi’s face swam up into his vision. Oikawa registered that his mouth was moving and struggled to make sense of the deep tones that were quietly soothing over him. His eyelids fluttered as his forehead was kissed. His face was cupped and thumbs were swiping away the wetness under his eyes tenderly.

“Tooru, I’m going to untie your wrists now. Can you nod for me?”

Oikawa nodded. Now that he thought about it, his arms were burning from being held up for so long. Iwaizumi pried open his fingers and rubbed at his palms. They stung too, but not bad. Then his arms were eased back over his head and he gasped as he was eased down finally completely horizontal on the bed. The rope was untied and Iwaizumi rubbed his hands over his writs, but Oikawa pulled them away weakly. 

“Oi—“

“Nnno,” Oikawa mumbled and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa ran his tongue over his teeth and blinked a couple more times. His voice was raw, and he felt so weak it was almost scary. “I wanna see what kind of marks are left.”

“Okay, but roll your wrists around for me and make sure they feel okay.”

Oikawa did as he was told.

Iwaizumi grumbled, but cupped his face all the same. “I love you.”

“Don’t get all sappy.”

Iwaizumi shrugged and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m going to be right back, okay?”

Oikawa grabbed his arm weakly. “Where—“

“To the bathroom and the kitchen. Count to a hundred and I’ll be back.”

Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi left his side. He shivered and finally realized how naked he was. He brought his arms up and hissed quietly at the burn of his muscles. To be honest he felt pretty raw, like every inch of him had been scrubbed new and pink, and he was now very sensitive to touches. He looked at his hands and breathed out in awe. The marks around both wrists were still a deep red, the design from the rope printed into his skin. He lightly ran his fingertips over the lines. They tingled not unlike the way your fingertip would after you wrapped it in a rubber band for too long, like a hot prickling sensation. He was already anticipating what they’d look like in the morning; it was a good thing it was cold enough for long sleeves still.

Iwaizumi came back into the room, a few things tucked under his arms and a washcloth in his hand. He gently cleaned up Oikawa’s stomach and thighs, and discarded it into their clothesbasket to be worried about later. 

“Do you want juice or water?”

“Hmm?” Oikawa mumbled and opened his eyes again. He was thoroughly exhausted. 

“To drink. Water or some apple juice.”

“Water’s fine,” Oikawa giggled and an arm wedged its way under his shoulders. He was eased up against Iwaizumi and a straw was placed near his mouth. “You really thought of it all, huh?” Oikawa leaned his head happily against his chest.

Iwaizumi shrugged again and Oikawa drank some of the water. He was still shivering lightly, and Iwaizumi had him snug under their comforter not long after that. He slipped in next to him after turning off the lamp, and Oikawa rolled into his chest seeking the heat rolling off of him. Even his hips were sore, he discovered as he tucked into Iwaizumi. They were quiet for a few minutes, Iwaizumi just shifting to get comfortable. 

Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped around him, and Oikawa sighed gratefully.

“How are you feeling?”

“I feel sated, sore, weak…really good,” Oikawa mumbled into his skin. “And you?”

“Tired, warm…so how was it?”

“Really hard not to touch you, and I’m a little shocked at how desperate it made me, but I trust you, so.” 

Iwaizumi made a soft noise and kissed Oikawa’s forehead. “So it was good?”

“Yes, Iwa-chan, I came so hard I couldn’t speak. We’re definitely doing this again.”

“I just want to be sure because I, uh, kinda liked it too.”

“Mm, you don’t say?” 

Iwaizumi jostled Oikawa lightly under the covers and they ended up even closer, legs entangled and breath mingling in the dark. Oikawa melted gratefully into the silence and warmth of their embrace and listened to Iwaizumi’s steady heartbeat. He sucked a spot of his own next to Iwaizumi’s left nipple and nodded at the dark purple mark. 

Right over the heart. 

“What are you doing?”

“Only fair that they we both bruise, Iwa-chan.”

“You’re just as sappy as I am, and you know it,” Iwaizumi chucked.

Oikawa bit his lip through his smile and kissed the spot again. Maybe he was.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I've never written smut before so I hope this wasn't awkward lol. The idea just kinda came out of the blue and I rolled with it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyways, I like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)  
> [tumblr!](http://megneedsglasses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
